


The heat between us

by FlorBexter



Series: OneShot-Kollektion [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Fantasy, M/M, Slash, Wizard
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>'Elfen… da machten sie der restlichen Welt vor sie wären anmutige, sanfte Wesen und kaum verbrachte man zwei Jahre in ihrer Gegenwart ließen sie diese Masken fallen und man war darüber total verwirrt, konnte aber nur noch mit dem Strom schwimmen und sich verraten vorkommen.'</em> - Josef will nur seinen Job machen. Und zu seiner Verteidigung: er hat wirklich keine Ahnung vom Paarungs-Verhalten verrückter Elfen! Original Work/Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heat between us

**Titel:** The heat between us

**Kapitel:** 1/1

**Urheberrecht:** Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Keine Vervielfältigung oder Verwertung ohne die Zustimmung des Autors

**Warnung:** homoerotische Inhalte

**Anmerkung:** Willkommen zum zweiten Beitrag für meine ‚OneShot-Kollektion‘. Geschrieben, weil man wirklich nicht genug von Elfen haben kann :)

**Zusammenfassung:** Josef will nur seinen Job machen. Und zu seiner Verteidigung: er hat wirklich keine Ahnung vom Paarungs-Verhalten verrückter Elfen!

_Elfen… da machten sie der restlichen Welt vor sie wären anmutige, sanfte Wesen und kaum verbrachte man zwei Jahre in ihrer Gegenwart ließen sie diese Masken fallen und man war darüber total verwirrt, konnte aber nur noch mit dem Strom schwimmen und sich verraten vorkommen._

* * *

 

**The heat between us**

* * *

 

Josef seufzte tief und zog sich den Schal weiter über den Mund, als der Wind wieder an Fahrt gewann und ihm eiskalte Luft entgegenblies. Sorgsam schloss er seine Umhängetasche, keine leichte Aufgabe mit dicken Handschuhen über den Fingern, und stand auf. Mit einem letzten Blick überprüfte er die Hitzesteine und als er ihre Magie warm und stabil vibrieren spürte nickte er zufrieden und machte sich auf zum nächsten Häuschen.

„Mir ist kalt“, erklang plötzlich eine verschnupfte und gedämpfte Stimme hinter ihm und Josef drehte sich überrascht um. Vor ihm, tief eingesunken im hohen Schnee, stand eine Gestalt, in so viele Felle eingepackt, wie es ihm wahrscheinlich möglich gewesen war aufzutreiben.

Diesmal seufzte Josef innerlich.

Elfen waren ihm einfach ein Rätsel.

„Es wäre besser, wenn einem kalt ist, im Haus zu bleiben“, antwortete Josef und konnte nichts dafür, dass er extra langsam und punktiert sprach. Gewisse Elfen brachten diese Art in ihm zum Vorschein.   
Zwischen der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Mütze und dem dicken Schal war ein kleiner Streifen Auge zu sehen und dessen verengen sagte Josef, dass er gerade angerunzelt wurde.

„Im Haus ist mir auch kalt“, jammerte die Gestalt und obwohl man eigentlich nichts an Gestik erkennen durfte, so unförmig sah die Person aus, wusste Josef, dass sich gerade jemand stur versteift hatte.

Es war schon traurig, dass er das wusste, dachte er bei sich.   
„Es schneit immer heftiger und ich hab noch einige Hitzesteine zu aktivieren… dann…“ Ach verdammt. Egal was Josef an Aufgaben vorbringen würde, er würde diesen fellumwickelten Elf nicht mehr loswerden.   
„Was ist mit deinen Hitzesteinen passiert?“, fragte er in einem letzten Anfall an Courage.   
„Sie produzieren zu wenig Wärme“, war die bockige Antwort.

Elfen… da machten sie der restlichen Welt vor sie wären anmutige, sanfte Wesen und kaum verbrachte man zwei Jahre in ihrer Gegenwart ließen sie diese Masken fallen und man war darüber total verwirrt, konnte aber nur noch mit dem Strom schwimmen und sich verraten vorkommen.

Maath Taesi war die einzige Elfenstadt, die so tief im Norden lag und aufgrund dieser Lage nicht sehr beliebt unter den Elfen war. Doch auch diese Stadt musste verwaltet und verteidigt werden und so war sie der letzte Ort bevor man über die _Grauen Berge_ in das Land der Zentauren wanderte.

Und damit die Stadt im tiefen Winter nicht komplett erstarb lag es an Zauberern wie Josef sie warm und am Leben zu erhalten. Zwar hatten die Elfen selbst Magie, doch ihnen war es von je her verwehrt die Natur damit zu verändern. Ansonsten, so war sich Josef sicher gäbe es nirgendwo wo Elfen lebten auch nur einen Hauch von Schnee.

Josef hatte viel zu tun und eigentlich wollte er endlich fertig werden und in sein eigenes kleines Häuschen gehen, um sich eine heiße Suppe zu machen. Doch die Sturheit der Elfen war legendär, auch wenn sie dabei meist hoheitlich aussahen und so brummte er einen Fluch und deutete dem Elfen an, dass er ihm folgte.   
Sie stapften durch den tiefen Schnee und der Elf wankte dabei heftig hin und her.

Kaum betraten sie das Elfenhäuschen konnte Josef einen deftigen Fluch nicht unterdrücken. Eine Hitzewand war darauf aus ihm die Gesichtshaut wegzuschmelzen und schnell entledigte er sich seines dicken Mantels, dem Schal und seiner Mütze.   
„Wie kann dir nur kalt sein?“, fragte er ungläubig und spürte wie sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. In der Mitte des Raumes, direkt unter einem Kessel sah er die Übeltäter. Mindestens fünf Hitzesteine, die das Innere der Hütte in eine Saune verwandelten.

„Die Haut eines Elfen ist eben delikater, als die eines Menschen“, antwortete der Elf und als er sich von den vielen Lagen befreite kam nach und nach ein spitzohriger, schwarzhaariger Elf zum Vorschein.

Xhalh war ein Elf aus den Wüsten von Mathsalin, weswegen seine Haut karamellfarben schimmerte und seine Augen so dunkel wie Opale waren. Aufgrund seiner Ausbildung zum Nachfolger des Städteverwalters von Mathsalin war er hierher versetzt worden, um unter harten Bedingungen alles zu lernen, was ihm in seiner Heimat keiner beibringen konnte. Josef wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken warum er all dies wusste, stattdessen bekämpfte er den Drang sich komplett nackt auszuziehen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es dir nicht warm genug ist?“ Vielleicht hatte Xhalh einen Hitzschlag erlitten? Misstrauisch glitt Josefs Blick über Xhalhs Gestalt. Doch Xhalh sah aus wie immer. Was Perfektion hieß. Während er sich von seinen zahlreichen Felllagen befreite konnte man immer mehr die muskulöse Gestalt darunter erahnen. Josef, der zwar ebenfalls mit beachtlicher Körpergröße und breiten Schultern gesegnet war, sah lieber woanders hin. Er hatte einmal mitbekommen, wie ein Elf reagiert hatte, als ihm ein Mensch zu nahe kam und diese Demonstration hatte ihm gelangt. Persönlich erfahren? Nein, danke!

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich dir noch einen Hitzestein aktivieren soll?“ Es war ihm beinahe physisch unmöglich näher an den Kessel heranzugehen. Als hätten die Steine eine undurchdringbare Hitzewand erschaffen.   
„Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist“, meinte er noch. „Nicht das dir die Hütte abfackelt. Du könntest doch einfach die Steine unter dein Bett platzieren?

Josef drehte sich herum, als Xhalh still blieb und verschluckte beinahe seine Zunge. Der Elf hatte sich bis auf seine schwarze, eng anliegende Hose und dem gestrickten Pullover ausgezogen. Es musste Magie mit im Spiel sein, denn das grobmaschige, graue Oberteil ließ Xhalhs Schultern breiter und Hüfte noch schmaler erscheinen. Die Art und Weise wie Xhalh auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, während er über Josefs Vorschlag nachdachte, lies Josef wünschen entweder diese Unterlippe zu sein oder selbst in vielen Fellschichten zu stecken, damit seine körperliche Reaktion darauf nicht sichtbar war. Unauffällig drehte er seinen Schritt zur Seite und platzierte seine Tasche strategisch. Elfen waren gutaussehende Bastarde und da er für diesen einen Elf besonders viel übrig hatte konnte er die Lust einfach nicht unterdrücken.

„Vielleicht“, meinte er schließlich und hob seinen Kopf, als gäbe er Josef damit eine königliche Erlaubnis. „Vielleicht erfriere ich so nicht in der Nacht.“   
Von wegen, schnaubte Josef innerlich. Eher würde Josef einen zerflossenen Elf vorfinden, würde er am nächsten Morgen nach ihm schauen.

Doch Josef wurde dafür bezahlt die Wünsche der Elfe zu erfüllen, weswegen er an die Hitzesteine herantrat und sie nacheinander deaktivierte. Nicht einmal dann sank die Temperatur in der Hütte und ich war nur allzu bewusst, wie der Schweiß seinen Rücken hinunterfloss. Sein Hemd klebte mittlerweile auf seiner Haut und obwohl es mitten im Winter war, sehnte er sich nach einer Abkühlung.   
Xhalh hatte mittlerweile einige Kisten unter seinem Bett hervorgeholt und sie zur Seite geschoben. Amüsiert stellte Josef sich vor, dass darin noch mehr Felle verstaut waren.

Auffordernd stellte sich Xhalh neben das Bett. Ja, ja, als würde ich verlangen, dass _du_ unter das Bett krabbelst, dachte Josef schnippisch. Unglücklicherweise bildete sich genau zu diesem Szenario ein Bild in Josefs Kopf und angewidert über seine eigenen Fantasien, in denen die enge Hose, während Xhalhs Po in die Luft gereckt war, plötzlich verschwand und den Blick freimachte auf den wohlgeformten Hinter des Elfen.   
Abkühlung? Josef beschloss, sich nackt im Schnee zu wälzen.

Ächzend ging er auf alle Viere und versuchte die Steine möglichst mittig unter dem Bett zu platzieren.   
„Soll ich einen zu deinen Füßen legen?“, fragte er und hörte nur einen gedämpften Laut. Ansonsten teilten einem die Elfen doch sogar ungefragt ihre Gedanken mit und nun? Josef schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss seine Idee einfach umzusetzen, nicht dass mitten in der Nacht ein Elf bei ihm vorbeischaute weil seine Füße froren! Sorgfältig setzte er jeden Stein auf seinen Platz und rutschte dann etwas weiter weg, um sie zu aktivieren. Zufrieden setzte er sich auf und grinste in Xhalh Gesicht.   
„Das müsste dich die Nacht über…Ups!“  
Elfen waren starke Bastarde und obwohl sie meist eher grazil wirkten, kam es ab und an vor, dass sie diese Kraft demonstrieren. Wie jetzt, als Josef am Arm hochgezogen und aufs Bett geschmissen wurde.

Blinzelnd und mit vor Schock geöffnetem Mund starrte Josef Xhalh an, der ihn mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck musterte…  
War das sein Töten-Gesicht? Wurde Josef getötet? Hatte er irgendein Tabu gebrochen? War es etwa verboten über Füße in Gegenwart eines Elfen zu reden?

Josef wollte gerade nachfragen, denn er hing an seinem Leben, doch ihm entkam nur ein sehr unmännlicher Laut, da der Elf wohl vorhatte ihn umzubringen, während er auf ihm drauf saß.

„Ich habe die Paarungsrituale der Menschen studiert und dennoch verstehe ich nicht, warum du mein Werben nicht erwiderst!“

Josefs Hirn war gefroren. Stockstarre. Er sah nur das fein geschnittene Gesicht vor sich, umrahmt von dunklen seidigen Haaren und war sich sicher, dass er träumte. Oder im Schnee gestolpert war, sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte und nun erfror.   
„Bitte?“, fragte er, weil er sich sicher war sich verhört zu haben. Denn die Worte _Paarung_ und _Werben_ hatten für kurze Zeit seine Gedanken zerstört.   
Xhalhs Gesicht zerrunzelte sich ungeduldig und als er sich vorbeugte strichen Strähnen seines Haares über Josefs Wangen.   
„Ich hab dir Zeichen gegeben. Wärst du gegen meine Zuneigungsbekundungen hättest du mich abweisen sollen.“   
„Zuneigungs-… Was??“ Wann um Himmels willen hatte Xhalh ihm seine Zuneigung signalisiert?

Rote Punkte bildeten sich auf Xhalhs Wangen, als wären ihm seine nächsten Worte peinlich: „Ich habe mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit das _Gleant_ geteilt!!“   
„Das ist ein Brot!!“, rief Josef aus, „du hast mir ein Stück von deinem Brot gegeben, was ist daran werben?“   
„Ich hab das _Gleant_ vorher angefasst“, zischte Xhalh mit hochroten Wangen.   
„Und das ist eure Version von Zuneigung zeigen?“   
„Eine sehr gewagte Version sogar“, murmelte Xhalh, „ich wurde deswegen gerügt.“   
„Als hätten wir in der Öffentlichkeit rumgemacht oder wie?“   
Diesmal schien Xhalhs Gehirn zerstört, denn der Elf sah ihn mit einem derart schockierten Gesichtsausdruck an, dass Josef befürchtete seine Züge würden für immer so bleiben.   
„Ich… ich würde… also das ist absolut… Skandalös“, stotterte er schließlich und setzte sich zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Körper versteifte sich.

Josef konnte nur seufzen. Obwohl sein Hirn noch lange nicht alles verarbeitet hatte, was ihm Xhalh gesagt hatte, hatte sein Körper die Gunst der Stunde genutzt sich darüber zu freuen, dass Xhalh auf ihm saß.   
Herrje.   
Er versuchte passende Worte zu finden, konnte aber nur hilflos mit den Händen fuchteln und murmeln: „Also das mit der Zuneigung wird durchaus erwidert.“   
Der Satz schien bei Xhalh anzukommen, denn seine Augen fokussierten sich wieder und ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er konnte wohl nicht fröhlich Lächeln, nein es musste ein zufriedenes sein, als hätte er irgendeinen Grund süffisant zu sein.   
Dann drückte er seinen Hintern nach unten und Josef stöhnte auf und ob er sich nun nach oben streckte oder Xhalh sich nach unten lehnte war egal, denn ihre Lippen trafen sich irgendwie und Josef schnaubte ungeduldig, als Xhalh nicht so recht zu wissen schien was er machen sollte. Resolut vergrub er seine Hand in Xhalhs Haar und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle.   
  
Die Welt fokussierte sich auf die Berührungen ihrer Lippen und ab und an löste Xhalh sich von ihm um tief durchzuatmen und Josef nutzte diese Pause jedes Mal um Xhalhs Kinnlinie entlang zu streifen, sanft an dessen Unterlippe zu knabbern oder um herauszufinden ob die spitz zulaufenden Ohren empfindlich waren (ja, ja waren sie!). Jedes atemlose Stöhnen, jeder gutturale Laut, der schien, als wäre er unbewusst gemacht worden sog er auf wie ein Schwamm und kaum wirkte es, als wäre Xhalh etwas mehr bei Sinnen stürzte sich Josef auf dessen Lippen, als wären sie sein Rettungsanker. Mit seinem Daumen brachte er Xhalh dazu seinen Lippen weiter zu öffnen und sanft strich er mit seiner über Xhalhs Zunge, leckte beruhigend über seine Unterlippe, als Xhalh sich daraufhin wimmernd an ihn klammerte. Er genoss die feuchte Wärme und als sich Xhalhs Finger schmerzhaft in seine Schultern bohrten zog er sich mit sanften Küsschen zurück.

„Können wir…?“, murmelte der Elf und sein warmer Atem stieß gegen Josefs Haut. Seine Lippen waren geschwollen und gerötet und Josef war schlichtweg fasziniert von ihnen. Er wollte mit seinen Daumen darüber streichen und fest in sie hinein beißen. Doch er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Xhalh dessen Erektion gegen Josefs Bauch drückte und ihn sehr fröhlich machte.   
„Können wir bitte die Steine deaktivieren, ich schmelze gleich“, brachte Xhalh schließlich heraus und Josef stutzte kurz und knurrte dann. Mit einem strategischen Move, er hatte drei Brüder daheim, brachte er Xhalh unter sich und biss ihm zur Strafe in sein Ohr. Xhalh quickte erschrocken und Josef schmunzelte zufrieden.   
  
„Ich _wusste_ , dass dir nicht kalt sein kann. Offensichtliche Zeichen, von wegen,“ schnaubte er, drückte Xhalh kurz auf die Matratze um ihn klar zu machen, dass er sich nicht bewegen sollte und bückte sich übers Bett, um darunter schauen zu können. Mit einer gewissen Erleichterung deaktivierte er die Steine und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Elf. Xhalh hatte die kurze Pause anscheinend genutzt um seine Sinne zu sammeln und sah ihn aus dunklen, opalen Augen an. Anstatt zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei beugte sich Josef über ihn und strich ein zweimal, kaum ein Hauch mit seinem Mund über Xhalhs. Diesmal war es der Elf der seine Hand in Josef kurze blonde Stoppel vergrub und ihn nachdrücklich küsste.   
„Niemand den ich kenne hat solche Haare wie du“, murmelte er und Josef entschied, dass es legitim war, wenn er es sich auf dem Elf gemütlich machte.   
„Ich komme aus dem Tiefland, alle dort sind blond.“ Und alle waren bleich. Erst hier, in Maath Taesi, hatte er erfahren welche unterschiedlichen Schattierungen es gab und die karamellfarbene Haut von Xhalh hatte es ihm besonders angetan. Apropos Haut, von der wollte er gerne mehr sehen. Langsam schob er seine Hand unter Xhalhs Pullover und als dieser kurz zusammenzuckte, als Josefs Finger über seine Bauchdecke strichen stoppte er sofort. Die roten Punkte erschienen wieder auf Xhalhs Wangen, doch er nickte nur auf Josefs fragenden Blick und vorsichtig schob Josef den Pullover immer weiter hoch. Er begrüßte jeden Zentimeter freiwerdender Haut mit einem Kuss und bevor Xhalh protestieren konnte schob er den Pullover über dessen Kopf und Arme und grinste glücklich ob des nackten Oberkörpers des Elfen. Sein Körper war V-förmig mit breiten Schultern und einer schmal zulaufenden Hüfte. Kein Haar war auf seiner Haut zu sehen und fasziniert strich Josef immer und immer wieder mit seinen Händen von den Schultern hinunter zum Saum der Hose. Er hatte schon immer extrem große Hände gehabt und endlich wusste er wofür: umso viel von Xhalh zu streicheln, wie möglich war.

Der Kontrast von seiner hellen, von Sommersprossen übersäten Haut zu Xhalh Karamell war anziehend und irgendwann wurden seine Lippen eifersüchtig auf seine Finger und mit Hingabe widmete er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe jeden Zentimeter mit seinem Mund zu erkunden.   
Er hätte Ewigkeiten so weitermachen können hätte Xhalh ihn nicht irgendwann mit einem nachdrücklichen Ziehen an seinen Haaren gestoppt. Fragend und etwas mürrisch, weil er gestört wurde, sah Josef auf und bemerkte erst jetzt in welchem Zustand sich der Elf befand. Glasige Augen, geöffnete Lippen aus denen hastig Atem ein – und ausgestoßen wurde und rot gefärbte Ohrenspitzen. Dann bemerkte er was da sehr nachdrücklich gegen seinen Brustkorb drückte und grinsend schmiegte er sein Gesicht in Xhalhs Halsbeuge.   
„Okay?“, fragte er leise und Xhalh gab eine Art wilden Laut von sich und schaffte es, dank seiner elfenhaften Schnelligkeit, Josef von seinen Klamotten zu befreien, bevor dieser eigentlich wusste was geschah. Gierig strichen schwarze Augen über seine nackte Form und besonders fasziniert schien Xhalh von Josefs Brust – und Schambehaarung zu sein.

Er hob eine Hand und führte sie langsam zu Josefs Bauch, als wäre er ein wildes Tier, das bei einer Berührung davon laufen würde. Josef lächelte nur aufmunternd und Gänsehaut überzog ihn, als die Fingerspitzen über seinen Bauch strichen. Er hatte eine kleine Wampe angesetzt und obwohl sie ihn selbst nicht störte, fragte er sich ob Xhalh es unattraktiv finden würde, doch seine Sorge war unbegründet, denn die erst zaghaften Finger drückten forsch gegen seinen Bauch und die dunklen Augen schimmerten vor Lust.

Xhalh rappelte sich auf und bevor Josef wusste was geschah berührte eine flinke Zunge die Haare unter seinem Bauchnabel. Josef schloss die Augen und bat um Stärke, denn Xhalh kniete auf Händen und Füßen und streckte seinen Hintern beinahe obszön in die Höhe. Schnell, um keine Dummheit zu begehen legte er seine Hände auf Xhalhs Schultern und massierte die weiche Haut. Xhalh mhmte und immer tiefer glitt er mit seiner Zunge, bis sich Josef sicher war, dass er Josefs Erektion, die immer wieder seine Wange berührte mit Absicht ignorierte. Doch Josef unterdrückte jede Art von Ungeduld. Elfen waren sehr private Kreaturen und so wie er Xhalhs Reaktionen bewertete war es wohl das erste Mal, dass er zwischen den Bettlaken spielte. Also schloss er die Augen, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die zaghaften Zungenschläge.   
Xhalh suchte irgendwann mehr Halt und seine Hände fanden Josefs Hüfte. Bald wirkten seine Bewegungen harsch und rastlos und vorsichtig zog Josef in zu sich hoch, so dass sie voreinander knieten.   
„Schsch“, machte er, als er sah wie glasig Xhalhs Augen wirkten. Ein grauer Schleier hatte sich über die sonst so klaren dunklen Opale gelegt und er zitterte leicht. Josef vermutete dass es zu viel Lust und Verlangen auf einmal für ihn gewesen war und sanft führte er ihn zu seinem Körper, legte die Arme um ihn und strich Xhalh vorsichtig in kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken. Seinen Kopf bettete er in seine Halsbeuge und horchte aufmerksam bis sich die heftige Atmung etwas beruhigt hatte. Er musste lächeln, als Xhalhs Nase über die empfindliche Haut seines Halses fuhr und die Finger in rhythmischen Bewegungen seine Hüfte kneteten. Er war weich und warm in seinen Armen, wie eine gezähmte Katze und Josef dankte allen Göttern, die es in ihrem Land gab, solch ein Geschenk bekommen zu haben.

  
„Wieder okay?“, fragte er leise und nach einigen Momenten nickte Xhalh.   
„Es war…“, versuchte er zu erklären, doch Josef unterbrach ihn einfach, „Ist okay. Es geht schnell sich im sexuellen Nebel zu verirren.“   
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass es so sein würde“, murmelt er und klang beleidigt. Die familiäre Hochnäsigkeit war ebenfalls zu hören und Josef atmete erleichtert aus.   
„Sich hinzugeben ist immer schwierig“, tröstete er und, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen, legte er sich seitwärts aufs Bett. Xhalh schien sich zu weigern seine Position an Josefs Hals aufzugeben und nachdem er sich noch enger an ihn gekuschelt hatte nahm Josef das als Erlaubnis seine Hände wieder wandern zu lassen. Immer und immer wieder strich er über die samtene Haut, übte Druck auf Stellen aus, die verknotet waren und erfreute sich an der Tatsache, dass Xhalh wie Butter in seinen Händen schien.

Er hätte es von sich selbst nicht gedacht, aber er war fasziniert von Farbe und Textur der langen Haare. Er ließ sie immer wieder durch seine Finger streichen und jedes Mal wenn das Licht darauf schien entdeckte er eine andere Farbnuance. Xhalhs Haare waren nicht nur schwarz, sie schimmerten in allen dunklen Tönen, die die Natur zu bieten hatte.

   
Xhalh begann währenddessen mit seinen Lippen Josefs Hals und Kinnlinie intensiver zu erkunden und beinahe hätte Josef es ihm verboten, weil es ihn ablenkte, doch Xhalh sollte so viel experimentieren wie er wollte. Denn Josef hatte nicht vor ihn mit irgendeinem anderen zu teilen. Alles was Xhalh an sexueller Erforschung tun wollte hatte er gefälligst mit ihm zu tun.

Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen wurde wieder schwerer, aufgeladen durch das aneinander reiben ihrer Körper und dem atemlosen Stöhnen, welches ihnen immer wieder entglitt. Josef versuchte die Kraft zu finden sie zu stoppen, er wollte Xhalh nicht überwältigen, doch Xhalh schien entschlossen in seinen Bewegungen. Es hatte nichts hektisches wann immer er seinen Schritte gegen Josefs presste, eher schien es kalkuliert. Hätte Josef sich auch denken können, Elfen fühlten sich so überlegen gegenüber allem, dass selbst ein sexuell unerfahrener Elf so schnell wie möglich die Zügel in die Hand nehmen wollte, wenn es zur Sache ging.

Als Xhalh, vollkommen überraschend, seine Hand um Josefs harten Penis legte musste er fluchen und presste die Augen fest zusammen um nicht an Ort und Stelle zu kommen. Xhalh lachte ihn aus und fing dann zaghaft an seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen, bis er an Josefs Atmung herausgefunden zu haben schien was ihm gefiel. Josef, gefangen in einem Rausch aus Ekstase und schnell herannahenden Orgasmus hätte nicht so lange unter Elfen leben können hätte er nicht selbst einige Tricks auf Lager. Er vergrub seine Hand in die Haare an Xhalhs Hinterkopf und zog ihn so zu sich. Feucht und hart küsste er ihn, nahm sich was er wollte und war gar nicht darauf aus Xhalhs Kooperation zu erlangen. Doch sein Plan ging auf, denn Xhalhs Hand stockte und stöhnende Laute entkamen seiner Kehle. Er drängte sich näher an Josef, wimmerte wann immer er von seinen Lippen abließ und war Josef vollkommen ausgeliefert. Josef hatte jedoch nicht vor ihn zu quälen, sondern wollte nur das prickelnde Gefühl, dass seinen gesamten Körper eingenommen hatte, weitergeben. Er schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und nahm Xhalhs an seiner Erektion, löste sie nur um Xhalhs harten Schaft mit zu umschließen. Xhalhs Körper bog sich und ein heiserer Laut entkam ihm. Er wisperte Wörter in einer unbekannten Sprache, seine freie Hand krallte sich in Josefs Rücken und immer wieder keuchte er Josefs Namen.   
Josef trankt diese Laute als wären sie Ambrosia und tat alles um Xhalh in dieser Ekstase zu halten, doch der heiße Ball in seinem Bauch wurde größer und größer und keuchend suchte er nach Xhalhs Ohren, um ihn mit sich zu reißen. Er hatte gerade seine Zähne um die empfindliche Spitze geschlossen, da bewegten sich ihre Hände in einem perfekten Winkel und mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen kam er. Der heiße Ball breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und ließ ihn gesättigt und kribbelnd zurück. Schwer atmete er in Xhalhs Ohr, der weicher als es möglich schien an ihm lag und in der unbekannten Sprache murmelte. Josef war süffisant darüber, dass er den Elf in eine Masse nicht zusammenhängender Silben verwandelt hatte.

Sie waren verschwitzt und verschmiert, doch Josef hatte nicht vor heute noch einmal aufzustehen. Xhalhs Finger jedoch schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk und er hob ihre Arme hoch, um im dämmrigen Licht die helle Substanz anzuschauen. Bevor er sich jedoch zu seinem Mund führen konnte hielt ihn Josef knurrend auf. Er war sich sicher, dass er sonst jegliche Hirnfunktionen verlieren würde. Mit einem Zauber machte er sie sauber und schlang ein Bein über Xhalhs. Dieser Elf würde ihm nicht mehr entkommen.

„Ich mag Sex“, sagte Xhalh plötzlich und klang selbst überrascht. Josef grunzte als Antwort. Seine Zellen schwammen noch in Endorphinen herum.

„Wann können wir wieder?“   
„Schlaf“, knurrte Josef und biss Xhalh ins Ohr. Xhalh zuckte zusammen und schnaubte dann amüsiert. Josef hatte gehofft, dass sein Befehl Früchte tragen würden, doch Xhalh begann sich rastlos zu bewegen und irgendwann löste sich Josef seufzend von dem Elf.   
„Was ist?“, fragte er und als er in das Gesicht von Xhalh sah, war ihm klar, dass es nicht nur Sex für ihn gewesen war. Die unordentliche Haare, die roten Wangen, die dunklen Augen, groß und seelenvoll. Josef konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und nahm sich einen besitzergreifenden Kuss.   
„Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand anderer mit dir das Bett teilt“, murmelte Xhalh beinahe schüchtern an seinen Lippen und Josef umarmte ihn fest. „Ich will nur einen Elfen in meinem Bett haben.“   
„Mich!“  
„Dich.“

Xhalh grinste wieder selbstgefällig und schloss endlich seine Augen.   
„Wie lange müssen wir warten, bis wir wieder Sex haben können?“, fragte er jedoch nach einigen Minuten der himmlischen Stille und Josef fragte sich was er sich da eingebrockt hatte.

+Ende+

* * *

 

Danke fürs Lesen! 


End file.
